


Desert Hope

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - FF8 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Adventure, Double Drabble, Double Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt, "Let's face it - we're cursed".</p><p>----</p><p>Rinoa's hope is dampened after being lost in the Kashkabald Desert for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is long for a drabble, just under 300 words, but it's a little contribution to the fandom. I welcome anything to make it any better!

"Let's face it," the words came tumbling out of her mouth, "we're cursed."  
  
They all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. She was dirty, shoes scuffed, and her overcoat was torn. They didn't know what to say, but they had been thinking it for a while now. Out of potions, their last protective tent was demolished by a Chimera, and they hadn't had any decent sleep in almost a week. The heat itself was oppressive but they had some water reserves still - that was getting dangerously low however.  
  
They were exhausted. Almost beyond that. And their one bright spot in this Hyne-forsaken land was starting to crack.  
  
"No, we're not. We're getting close. We're almost to the city." Even as Irvine spoke, Rinoa's head just kept shaking, rejecting that hope. Zell started to pipe up about staring optimistic, but Irvine waved him down.  
  
Her head drooping in defeat, sweat rolling down her face, she was glad that she had opted into leaving Angelo behind - this heat was simply too much, having next to nothing on the desert that the Galbadian Deling District Prison was located in. The Cactuars here were even fairly peaceful, simply defending themselves, but Cactuar wasn't the only creature in the desert.  
  
No sooner had she thought the words than a rumbling come under their feet and the ground began to mound up. A cool feeling rolled across her mind as Leviathan came to bear, but the feeling was tinged with fatigue - even the Water Lord was exhausted. Even though the water was Guardian sum-magic, it would help to cool them a least a little as they trekked across the desert back to Ragnarok.  
  
If they could find it in time.


End file.
